My pet
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally get a letter by a unknown source telling her to go some place. It is a trap by Fiona.


Sally was walking on the Street in Mobius's Capital City at night. She Received A letter from the Post and in it was a Note and a letter.

The Note Says " Do not Open this letter Until you are at A Alley In Moon Street. Underneath the big Sign is at 10:00 O'clock at night."

Then Sally Started thinking. 'It Doesn't say who Wrote this but the Hand writing was Familiar but i can't Remember.'

Then Sally got to the Place Where the Note said Underneath the big Sign in the Alley. She then Opened the other letter and Read it.

" Sweet dreams F F." Said Sally as she Read it.

" F F?... F?... Oh no F F is." Said Sally but cut off When she Heard a voice coming from Behind.

" Good night my Dear." said the Mysterious voice.

the Sally Turn around but Before she Could see who it was. She was hit by a blow dart and her Vision was Fading. She then Fell down and was Unconscious. The Mysterious Person Wearing a Hooded cloak put up Sally and Carried her in to the shadows.

A few hours Later Sally Slowly Woke up and Finds herself on to a Table Naked. her arms and Legs Tied to the chair Tightly. She looked Around the room she was in and it looks like she was in Some sort of Dungeon.

" Hello! Can anybody Hear me!"said Sally at she Shouted out. Trying to call for help but Nothing happened.

Then the door Facing sally Open and A Hooded figure came into the room. I couldn't Tell who it was because the Hood Covered the face.

" Did you had a Nice Rest my Dear. I hope you you are Comfortable." Said the Hooded figure as he or she walked and stop When she or he was at the Table that S ally was on.

" You... You were the person that knocked me out... Why! Who are you!" Said  
Sally.

"Well sally. I think you already know me." Said hooded figure as he or she remove its hood to Reveal a red Female fox with a Yellow bow on her head.

" Fiona Fox... What do you Want!?" Said Sally.

Then Fiona put her right hand on Sally's chin.

" You Of course." Said Fiona as she Smile .

" Why!?" Said Sally.

Fiona then removed her hand from Sally and walked to another Table.

" Well you see A few days ago I Bought a new Place and I got a bit Lonely. So I decided to get a pet." Said Fiona as she Turned her Head to see Sally.

" So why Don't you go to a Pet store then. what this got to do with me?!" Said Sally.

" Haven't you guessed yet." Said Fiona as she Starts walking from the Table to Sally with something behind her back.

" Guessed what?" Said Sally as she see's Fiona coming to her.

Then Fiona moved her Face Closer to Sally. " You... You are going to be my Pet Dear." Said Fiona.

" I am a Squirrel." Said Sally.

Then Fiona back away from Sally and looked at her in Surprised.

" Really?" Said Fiona.

" Wes what did you think I am!" Said Sally.

" Well you look like a Dear... You got the Tail like a Dear so I Expect that you are a Dear." Said Fiona.

" That Racist! Just because I don't look like a Squirrel Doesn't mean I am not! I mean Everybody can tall you are a Fox just by the bloody Basil Brush tail!" Said Sally.

" ... Ok I am sorry for thinking that you were a Dear." Said Fiona.

" I Accept your apology. Now Could you. UnTie me you Bit!" Said Sally but was cut off When Fiona put her hand on Sally's mouth.

" I think that's a enough. Now I Got something for you." Said Fiona as she got the something from her back and show it to Sally. It was a metal collar with some strange Symbols on it. " this is your pet collar. It a Specially designed one As well and what so special about you ask? Well I'll show you." Said Fiona as she put the collar on Sally's Neck with one hand and then Removed the other hand from Sally's mouth.

" Take this stupid collar off and let me go!" Said Sally.

" Not Yet... Now Listen." Said Fiona as she looks into Sally's eyes.

Then the collar on Sally's Neck started glowing.

" What is th..." said Sally but cut off because she was now in a In a trance.

" now listen well my Dear. From now on you are my pet. You will obey my every command, you will speak When spoken to, You will Stay by my side, you will call Mistress and love me Forever. When I snap my Fingers you will Snap out of your trance." Said Fiona.

Then she snap her Fingers and Sally Awake from her trance.

" Are you ok my Dear?" Said Fiona as she smiled.

" Yes Mistress." Said Sally with no Emotion.

" Ok I think I Should Fix that no Emotion thing. But i'ii do that Later." Said Fiona as she Attached a Lead to Sally's collar and UnTie her from Table. Then Sally got off of theTable and stand in Front of Fiona.

" Good lets go to our new home." Said Fiona as she kissed Sally on the Lips.

" Oh and walk on Walk on all 4 Legs." Said Fiona.

Sally did what she was Told to do and Started walking on all Fours. Then Both Fiona and sally walked out of the room. Fiona was Smiling for all the kind of things she would do to Sally as her pet.

The End.


End file.
